Más allá del altar
by Zeny
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke, y su vida juntos. Hay algo más allá del "felices para siempre". / AU / NaruSasu / OneShot /Dedicado @-Aimi- !Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!


… **Más allá del altar…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La primera vez fue un accidente.

En la segunda hubo dolor y sangre, y lluvia sobre sus cabezas.

La tercera fue en una estación de tren, conducidos por el impulso como si fueran cada uno un tren bala a punto de chocar el uno contra el otro.

La cuarta, la quinta, la sexta y las demás que siguieron no las pudo contar con precisión. Fueron demasiado seguidas y mundanas, y cuando pasó del número cien ya no le encontraba sentido.

Pero nunca iba a olvidar el de aquella vez, frente al altar con todos sus amigos tras su espalda y la voz del sacerdote en sus oídos, sus manos impregnadas de sudor y los nervios dando saltitos en su estómago. No iba olvidar la mirada de aquello ojos oscuros como los misterios de la galaxia y no iba a olvidar el sabor de sus labios, una revolución de explosiones que parecía decirle "bienvenido a casa".

Más que el final de su historia ese fue, tal vez, un nuevo comienzo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche de boda fue extraña porque no pasó nada especial. No era la primera vez que estaban juntos en una cama. Pero sí era la primera vez que dejaban atrás el mundo para viajar a un país lejano, solos en lo desconocido y más emocionados que nunca. Era como abrir el libro a una gran aventura, despertar en la mañana con el calor del sol en la mejilla y los brazos de la persona que más amaba contra su cuerpo. Un abrazo que aun a estas alturas susurraba "no me dejes" muy bajito, como si temiera que apretar demasiado fuerte fuera a tener el efecto contrario.

En el hotel servían el desayuno y después de comer (Naruto a toneladas, y Sasuke moderadamente) fueron a la playa de arena fina y caliente, con un mar tan brillante que maría mecerse en los ojos azules del rubio. Sasuke lo miraría por horas en silencio; aun sin decir una palabra, Naruto probablemente le entendería.

Habían ahorrado por meses, y luego Tsunade le había regalado a Naruto un cheque para que se lo gastaran a su gusto, y Sasuke había decidido vender algunas de las reliquias familiares. New York, Sao Paulo, Barcelona, Londres, Moscú, El Cairo, Bombay; viajarían por el mundo todo un año, solos y juntos, para conocer, para aprender, para recuperar el tiempo perdido y crear nuevas memorias que zurcieran el dolor de las antiguas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El rubio caminó tranquilamente hacia el pie de la cama y observó al que la ocupaba con un gesto de concentración y seriedad, los brazos cruzados. No podía verle el rostro, pero estaba seguro de que el pelinegro sabía que Naruto estaba ahí. Sus ojos azules repasaron las largas y fuertes piernas, el abdomen desnudo, e inevitablemente recayeron en la pieza oscura que cubría la pelvis en la entrepierna, expuesta de tal manera que Naruto no podía pensar en otra cosa que le gustaría hacerla desaparecer con su imaginación.

Él también estaba casi desnudo.

Para cuando su esposo se dignó a bajar el libro y mirarlo, Naruto ya le había agarrado el pie que tenía recogida.

_…¿Qué haces? – preguntaron dos pupilas oscuras. En el rostro cremosamente pálido no había ninguna emoción perceptible. Era como si Sasuke estuviera haciendo lo posible por no dejar ver que el repentino tacto de las manos de Naruto en la planta de su pie le afectaba.

La respuesta del rubio fue una sonrisa pícara, silenciosa. Sus expresivos ojos le decían mucho más que el silencio, y Sasuke podía intuir un poco lo que el otro estaba pensando. Pero al mismo tiempo se quedaba con la mente en blanco, porque Naruto era impredecible y a veces-

Ah, a veces hacía cosas raras que terminaban gustándole.

Como besar sus pies.

Refrenó el "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" que quería salir de su boca. En cambio, miró fijamente los párpados de doradas pestañas, la nariz medio respingada y las mejillas de peculiares cicatrices. No era la primera vez que se daba el lujo de observar a Naruto con detenimiento, como si quisiera memorizar cada poro de su rostro. Pero era la primera vez que no volteaba el rostro cuando este hacía algo que…Le dejaba sin aire, sin palabras.

No era tanto el erotismo de aquello, ni que la lengua y los suaves labios del rubio en la piel sensible de su pie enviaran un cosquilleo agradable.

Era el hecho de que fuera Uzumaki Naruto: la única persona en el mundo que le hizo frente cuando estuvo a punto de arruinar su vida para siempre, solo y hundido en la oscuridad de su pasado; el mismo que le había dado un puñetazo para hacerle entrar en razón, que le había besado en frente de una multitud de periodistas, que había tomado su mano y luego se había volteado hacia estos con un brillo desafiante en la mirada, como retándolos a decir algo.

El mismo terco, cabeza hueca e idiota que ahora hacía un camino con sus labios por su pierna, en un silencio tan poco usual en él: besos reverentes que estremecían a Sasuke, porque era como si Naruto le diera algo con cada uno, como si derramara una parte de sí en cada caricia. No podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse muy quieto, sin respirar, aun cuando una mano canela apartó el libro y su boca fue atrapada en algo que no debería llamarse beso.

Cuatro meses, y había ocasiones como estas en las que le paralizaba: la devoción, fe y amor que le mostraba Naruto con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, con cada acción, mirada y sonrisa.

Le asustaba, le hacía querer huir, porque no entendía como Naruto podía darle todo aquello.

Pero luego recordaba que él era igual: que ya una vez no había dudado ni un segundo en interponerse entre una bala y Naruto. Que a pesar de cuanto había querido arrancarse esos sentimientos con un puño y estamparlos en el suelo hasta hacerlos desaparecer, estos nunca habían abandonado su corazón.

Naruto acarició con el pulgar la cicatriz en su clavícula sin dejar de besarlo, su cuerpo completamente presionado al de Sasuke. Movió sus caderas con languidez y un corto gemido escapó de sus labios. Su aliento chocó contra los labios del pelinegro y este cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Era demasiado. Una fuerza invisible, tan poderosa que le hacía sentir como si pecho fuera a explotar.

Mas al final, como siempre, se relajaba. Sus hombros se destensaban y sus brazos envolvían a Naruto, lo atraía hacia sí y se movía con él sobre la cama. El simple roce de sus entrepiernas era suficiente en ese momento: no había prisa, no había expectativas ni ningún lugar al que ir. Estaban en su hogar, el uno junto al otro después de tantos años de sentirse solos y distantes.

_ ¿Me estabas esperando? – susurró el rubio con voz ronca, agitado.

_ Mhhh. – Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda bronceada, reclamantes y posesivas, ansiosas como su boca, que acallaron lo que sea que Naruto iba a decir.

Sus cuerpos sabían lo que estaban haciendo, y Sasuke dejó que el suyo repitiera las mismas promesas que había hecho aquel día en el altar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La primera vez que pelearon después de casarse, fue en un aeropuerto, en el medio de una multitud que no entendía una palabra de lo que decían. Por el rabillo del ojo habían visto a una mujer hablar con un oficial de seguridad, pero no les importó._

 __ ¡Idiota!_

 __ ¡No fue mi culpa-tebayo!_

 __ ¡Sí fue tu culpa! ¡Te dije que no podíamos demorarnos y es lo primero que haces! ¡Ahora perdimos nuestro vuelo, idiota!_

 __ ¡Cállate! ¡En el momento no te quejaste-tebayo! Estabas más que de acuerdo con TODO lo que estaba haciendo-_

 _Fue interrumpido por un empujón abrasivo._

 __ Cierra la boca. – Espetó Sasuke, escupiendo cada palabra, y se dio la vuelta. La expresión en su rostro impactó tanto a Naruto que este no hizo nada._

 _El pelinegro le dio la espalda, los hombros encogidos al tiempo que se sostenía la frente con una mano y apretaba la otra en un puño. Naruto abrió la boca para gritarle, y la cerró rápidamente._

 _Pasó casi un minuto en el que los distantes ruidos del aeropuerto fueron lo único que escucharon. Algunos miraban, la mayoría pasaba de largo, y el oficial de seguridad observaba con curiosidad. Naruto los ignoraba a todos._

 __ Sasuke… - Su voz fue un susurro tentativo. Dio un paso hacia él, y puso una mano en su hombro._

 _El pelinegro no se volteó._

 _Naruto presionó los labios, sus ojos fijos en la mano que ahora cubría la mitad superior del rostro de Sasuke. Y esperó._

 _Fue un susurro._

 __ Las cenizas de Itachi estaban ahí._

 _Tragó saliva. Asintió para sí mismo._

 _Naruto tomó su mano, y en ese momento Sasuke sí lo miró._

 __ Las encontraremos. – Y porque su pecho quemaba, lo envolvió en sus brazos. Sasuke se quedó quieto con los brazos colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo. – Ya verás-tebayo._

 _El pelinegro apoyó la frente en su hombro y dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones. Dos fuertes manos frotaron su espalda en gesto tranquilizador._

 _El oficial de policía miró hacia otro lado, y no muy lejos se escuchó el distintivo flash de una cámara._

 __ Perdón. – murmuró Naruto sobre su mejilla._

 _Las manos pálidas aferraron su camisa._

 __ Perdón. – Contestó con voz entrecortada._

 _Tardaron dos días en recuperar sus maletas. Dos días en los que Naruto nunca soltó su mano._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La casa que compraron tenía un jardín delantero y un patio con un pequeño huerto. A Naruto le gustaban las plantas y de pequeño ese había sido uno de las pocas cosas que habían sobrevivido al odio y al desprecio de las personas. Sasuke le ayudaba de vez en cuando, pero pronto los dos descubrieron que por muy rudo y torpe que fuera el rubio, la jardinería se le daba muy bien. Sasuke cocinaba y mantenía la casa en orden. Naruto hacía las comprar y en general era un buen "sirviente" que seguía las instrucciones del pelinegro cada vez que había que hacer algo importante (cuando compraron la cama, y los muebles y y los utensilios necesarios para la cocina) o cuando había una emergencia. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea cómo resolver el problema de las cañerías del baño, por lo que Naruto tuvo que reclutar a sus amigos para la tarea. Sasuke telefoneó a Suigetsu porque al peliblanco no le molestaba mojarse, y pronto tuvieron la sala llena de personas; encargaron pizza y jugaron un par de videojuegos. Cuando llegó la noche ambos cayeron agotados en la cama y Naruto rió en voz alta.

_ Cielos… Me gusta que nos hayamos reunidos, pero estoy agotado.

_ Heh… - Sasuke cerró los ojos y acomodó su cabeza contra la almohada para poder verlo – No sabía que te podías cansar tan fácil, dobe.

El rubio curvó sus labios en una sonrisa ladina al tiempo que se apegaba hacia él, de costado en la cama, y pasó un brazo por su cintura.

_ No tan cansado cómo crees, Sasuke.

La luz estaba apagada, pero el claro de luna que se filtraba por la ventana de dejó ver cómo el pelinegro entornó los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

_ ¿Hm? Demuéstralo entonces.

Habían perfeccionado el arte de besarse el uno a otro. Aumentaban el frenesí poco a poco, hasta que no eran sus labios sino su lengua y sus dientes, y las manos de ambos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro como reexplorando territorio conocido. Pero aún era posible encontrar sorpresas en el camino, como que Sasuke se subieran encima de él y se preparara a sí mismo y le susurrara con voz ronca al oído _"Yo me encargaré de todo, sólo quédate quieto, usuratonkachi"_ antes de descender sobre su erección con un suspiro. Y Naruto no podía dejar de mirar, porque siempre era un acontecimiento cuando Sasuke dejaba de lado el orgullo y la vergüenza y simplemente se entregaba. Las manos de Naruto sostenían sus caderas y su cuerpo se estremecía, y quería moverse, pero estaba paralizado por el placer y la emoción que explotaba en su pecho y oh, los besos que Sasuke le robaba entre jadeos con la boca entreabierta, sus gotas de sudor caían sobre su piel y _Naruto no sabía que Sasuke fuera capaz de robar besos._

Cuando moldeó su nombre con su voz enronquecida antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejar salir un grito entrecortado, Naruto se le lanzó y les dio la vuelta, y embistió con rapidez errática una y otra vez, sus labios sobre la mejilla cálida de Sasuke, hasta que no pudo más y se derramó en su interior con un gemido desesperado.

Calientes y perlados de sudor a la luz de la luna, Naruto murmuró su nombre y le abrazó con fuerza, una sonrisa bobalicona y feliz que iluminaba sus ojos, y la noche, y la oscuridad que alguna vez había tocado sus corazones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubo una vez en la que Sasuke casi se fue, de nuevo.

Al final del día, Naruto no recordaba por qué habían discutido: el asunto se diluyó en la asfixia y el temor y simple horror del vacío cuando tras el portazo no escucho nada.

Había llegado de su trabajo en la empresa de Tsunade. Sasuke estaba en casa, empacaba para un viaje de negocios que requería su presencia. En los últimos dos años se habían encargado de recuperar el prestigio del apellido Uchiha y había aprovechado las acciones que su hermano y su padre habían dejado en varias empresas. Pero lo del viaje, lo de la repentina ausencia de dos semanas que esto requería era algo que no le había dicho a Naruto.

Como tantas, tantas cosas, pequeños detalles que pasaban desapercibidos. Y probablemente fuera que Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a compartirlos; se callaba muchas cosas. Se callaba las pesadillas, y lo que sentía en esos días que sus ojos se nublaban y Naruto sabía que estaba deprimido. Tarde supo que sucedía en las fechas del cumpleaños de su hermano, de su padre, de su madre, y los días en los que cada uno de sus fallecimientos.

Si pudiera, Naruto le extirparía el dolor y se lo tragaría. Lo soportaría con la frente en alto con tal de no verle sufrir por los fantasmas que se cernían a su espalda y que, por mucho que intentara, Naruto no podía disipar por completo con su luz.

Naruto no recordaba cuál había sido el catalizador: una cosa llevó a la otra, y se golpearon con la intención de hacerse daño por primera vez en tres años.

Luego, con los puños apretados de la frustración, Sasuke había gritado:

_ ¡A veces eres insoportable!

Y Naruto le había contestado, furioso, fuera de sí:

_ ¡Ah, vete si no me soportas! ¡No estás obligado a hacerlo!

Sasuke se había quedado muy quieto, congelado en el instante de su réplica, y luego se había dado la vuelta, había agarrado su maleta y se había ido.

 _Como cuando tenían quince años, como cuando corrió al aeropuerto y ya no estaba, y del otro lado mundo, a la caza de una sombra, de un hermano-_

Se había ido, de nuevo, y Naruto estaba parado en la cocina con la vista perdida en las losas de la encimera donde reposaba el bol de fresas que habían recogido del huerto esa mañana antes de ir a trabajar. El sol de la tarde manchaba los azulejos de un tono ambarino, los mismos azulejos en los que solía sentarme mientras Sasuke cocinaba y Naruto trababa de colar los dedos en la cacerola.

Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, punzantes como puñaladas, y el pecho se le encogía de un dolor que le robaba el aire. Cuando cayó de rodillas trató de recordar lo que le habían enseñado hacía mucho tiempo, pero el pánico se tragaba su consciencia en oleadas continuas, implacables.

Sólo tuvo energía para ponerse de pie y salir corriendo.

El viento cortaba los costados de su cuerpo y le echaba el cabello hacia atrás, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos pero no veían nada; _sentía_ con sus pies, y no supo cuánto corrió realmente, pero cuando llegó a la estación Sasuke no estaba, no estaba, no estaba, no estaba, y los trenes se iban uno tras otro, y Naruto no sabía-

Sasuke estaba ahí, de pie, a unos pasos del borde del andén, con la mirada puesta en los carriles. Y como si lo sintiera también, porque se dio la vuelta y por primera vez fue él el que corrió hacia Naruto y le abrazó con mucha fuerza.

_ No pude irme. – Murmuró en su cuello.

Los ojos le escocían. Su voz estaba tan temblorosa como la suya.

Naruto lo envolvió en la calidez de sus brazos.

_ Y yo no puedo dejarte ir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sofá era realmente cómodo, más aún si tenía la cabeza recostada en el regazo de su persona más preciada. Los sonidos de la televisión eran solo una excusa para permanecer en ese momento eterno de calma, silencio y ruido. Sus manos estaban sobre su abdomen y una de las del rubio estaba entrelazada con la suya. La otra peinaba sus hebras oscuras de forma distraída.

Era realmente increíble, que el tiempo no alcanzaba para conocer cada rincón del corazón y la mente de la persona que amabas. Había cosas de sí mismo que no había conocido hasta que Naruto las había iluminado, y algunas habían estado en la sombra de esos escondrijos, cadenas oxidadas que le ataban a un pasado del que nunca podría deshacerse, pero que había aprendido a dejar ir poco a poco.

Contempló desde abajo la barbilla de aquel rostro acanelado, su fuerte cuello y la leve sonrisa que formaban sus carnosos labios. Pensó en besarlo pero no quería moverse. Quería quedarse ahí, para siempre, con aquellos ojos en los suyos pintados de una promesa sempiterna.

Nadie le dijo que compartir la vida con alguien más sería un camino fácil. El "felices para siempre" no era más que una bella ilusión que escondía la línea de salida de un camino pedregoso. Pero Sasuke había aprendido algo, una certeza que poco a poco había dejado que tomara residencia en su corazón.

Mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien.

Mientras estuvieran juntos, serían capaces de cruzar cada obstáculo.

Ya fuera el tiempo, el pasado, las dificultades del presente, o el futuro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
